Love and Fidelity
by knight warrior
Summary: Will Shizuru try to love again that cause her so many tears and heartaches or will she bet again for Natsuki who are willing to stay at her life forever?


**LOVE and FIDELITY**

I AM Fujino Shizuru, a Student Council President in Fuuka Gakuen Academy. I was in my 6th grade when I met my partner Kuga Natsuki.

It all happened during Valentines Day when I got my 2nd heartbreak. Yes, before Natsuki, I got two boyfriends. Anyways, that moment I feel lost and empty and I was in the flower garden so no one could hear me or saw me, that time I was crying the whole time cause I was very down when one strong arms wrapped around me kaya napalingon ako half-way then I saw a pair of emerald eyes and a few blue strands of hair. I don't know but I suddenly felt safe and comfortable with her arms wrapped around me. She just let me cry and so I did, it wasn't obvious but I really needed someone to comfort me and here she was eventhough we didn't know each other. After a couple of minutes, after minutes of crying I stopped.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

I heard her saying. Her voice was very soothing deep into my soul 'cause I feel her sincerity for what happened to me so I answer her, "thank you."

"You're welcome then I thought you will slap me for embracing you without your permission."

"Of course not, it is what I need right now," and close my eyes.

"I see."

"Stay there for awhile."

"I will."

"What is your name?"

"Kuga Natsuki."

"Fujino Shizuru here."

"I know because you're famous."

"Really," her warmth breath that teases me.

"Yes and I seen you crying for a couple of times now and I think this is the worst."

"Really," malungkot ko na lang nasabi, "did I disturb you that times?"

"Of course not, because I understand and I feel you, I feel the pain in you."

"You're very sweet, don't you know that?"

"You think?"

"Yeah, you're girlfriend might see us."

"Don't worry, I don't have one."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"It's impossible."

"They hate me."

"They're blind then."

"Because I'm a yuri."

"I know that and don't worry I don't hate yuri's."

"I'm glad you did, thank you."

"You're welcome."

And I feel her happiness.

"By the way, Happy Valentines."

"Happy Valentines."

After that day we always see each other. We didn't care what the students may think. Others were trying to destroy us but in the end, they just failed.

"NATSUKI," I called when I saw her one day in the flower garden, our meeting place.

"Hey."

"Bakit parang nagulat ka?"

"I thought you don't want to see me again after what you have heard from them."

"They don't know who you are, I've seen some of you but not enough and I know you're not that kind of person," at lumapit ako sa kanya then I pull her to sit down, "promise me next time na hindi ka na magpapadala sa mga sinasabi nila."

"I'll try my best not to think about it."

"Good, here I made some lunch."

"Nag-abala ka pa talaga."

And I just smile then I prepare our lunch, "from this day on we will take lunch together or even break time?"

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun."

"I know it will not be easy but hang on okay? Because as long as you're with me I keep holding on," and I saw her smile.

"Hai, I will."

"Good, kain na tayo."

"Sure."

WHEN the time goes by I feel too comfortable with Natsuki and I din't care about what they say when we're together. I even dare to hold her hand and lace it while we were walking and I don't feel embarassed instead I feel proud but I know Natsuki is not like that, that kind of proud because sometimes I saw her thinking too deep.

"Hey."

"Shizuru."

"Don't tell me that you don't have a problem, because I saw it and I feel it," and then sit beside her, then I saw her sighed, a long one, "can Natsuki tell me?"

"It's about what you did."

"Hmm there's so many things that I did."

"When we're together, lacing your hands on mine."

I know this will happen so I ready myself, "I thought you didn't mind them."

"I didn't, but I'm worried about you."

I got blush when I heard it from her, okay I mean it I already fell in love with her, there. I never thought that she's worried about me, "I see."

"It's not that I'm mad or anything, you already know what will happen, even your reputation is at stake, the students loves you and they expect many things of you."

I gave her my sweetest smile and I notice that she'd blush and then look away, "I appreciate it, your concern, I really did, but I know that being an SCPresident is temporary, of what I did is my own free will and I'm so happy, before I met you I feel like I'm in a cage or in an aquarium, so many of them are watching over me waiting to make a mistake and I don't like it, but when I met you," and I spread both my hands, "you understand?" and I saw her nod while smiling.

"It will be getting harder."

"I know that," and I move closer to her and I lay my head down on her shoulder, ninanamnam ang mga sandaling iyon.

"I'm still wondering how could your ex's hurt you."

"'Cause they don't know who I am."

"I see, thank you for everything."

"It's nothing."

ANOTHER day went by, after school. That moment I didn't expect Natsuki will take me home, that she will wait for me and she's waiting. When my ex Kanzaki Reito, confronted me. It was after our meeting, we're both members in the council.

"I heard the rumor about you and.. Kuga, the blue hair."

"I know her well and I know what you meant."

"We can go back to the times when we're together..."

Napatigil ako ng marinig ko iyon at nagpatuloy naman siya na lubos kong ikinagagalit.

"..it will be easy, we're going to do that so the rumors will stop."

"Gaano ba kakapal ang budhi mo?"

"What?"

"My answer is no and it's final, I don't care about those stupid rumors, I will not go back to those times because you know why? My stomach is already lurching," and I notice him na naiinis na, "did I hurt your ego? Sorry but I don't care what they say, siraan mo ako, siraan niyo akong lahat wala na akong pakialam, the Student Council? If you want it then take it, I don't need it anyway, ikaw lang naman ang may gusto nito eh para sumikat at ako naman itong si tanga, nagpaloko."

"Stop it."

"I got you, didn't I? Now you know, that not all women like you..," hanggang sa narinig ko na lang ang boses ni Natsuki and saw Reito's hand that was ready to slap me.

"I don't know if which one of us is worst, me a yuri? Or you, a stupid bastard."

"Natsuki..," at lumapit na ako sa kanya 'cause I felt afraid when Reito is around, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up."

I got blush when I heard it from her.

"A disgusting scenery," and pick his bag ready to leave when he heard Kuga telling him his doings.

"Really, I ask you once again, which one of us is worst, me a yuri or you pretending to be innocent."

At lumapit na si Reito kay Natsuki, inaamin ko hindi ko talaga makuha kung ano ang pinag-uusapan nila and I feel the tension around the room. And Reito, napipikon na ito at kahit ilang segundo pwede itong sumabog.

"Wala ka talagang magawa sa buhay mo ano?"

"Can I ask you the same question? Ikaw naman ang nauna diba? Hindi ako, you're just pushing me to my limit and one more push Kanzaki, one more push, you know what will happen, just be glad because until now no one knows who you really are."

"Hinahamon mo ba ako?" at nakipagtitigan dito.

"I told you already, you just did push me to my limit, did you want me to emphasize it?"

"May araw ka rin sa akin, tandaan mo yan."

"Then I'll gladly be waiting for you."

And Reito leave and slam the sliding door shut. Dun ko naman natitigan si Natsuki, wala akong nakita kahit ano sa kanya, takot o pangamba ay wala, but I'm still worried.

"Hey Shizuru..."

"N-Natsuki..."

"I'm sorry if I screw Reito."

"No, it's not that, and besides I don't care about him anymore."

"Then what's that in your face?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're worried, aren't you?"

At napayuko ako, she really got me, but her words assured me that no one will happen bad or puts me in danger.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself and I assure you, I will protect you."

The last words made my heart calm.

"Okay, if that's what you say."

"Thank you."

Pero yung topic nilang dalawa kanina ay hindi maalis sa utak ko.

"Hindi ko alam na kilala mo si Reito."

"It's a long story when I met him."

"Can you tell me? 'Cause I saw him, he's in rage," then I assured her, "I'm not concern about him okay? I just really want to know."

"I understand, but not here, it's a bit confidential."

"Then in my apartment."

"Sure thing, let's eat first?"

"Sure, I'll do the cooking," and Natsuki get my things and we left.

HINDI kami sa labas kumain but instead we bought some ingredients 'cause I'll do the cooking. We eat and talk a bit and nothing more. After dinner dun na naging seryoso.

Natsuki did tell me everything, her voice was kind of parang may pumipigil, siguro dahil she respect Reito as a person. I heard from her that Reito was always out at night to do some rackets, side jobs, he's always at bar, looking for costumers that are willing to be with him, both genders, man or woman, but most was a man, not just that he also sell drugs, not just sell but use them too. After knowing all of it, I felt ashame and afraid but Natsuki assured me that she will protect me no matter what it takes. That moment I really wanted to tell her how I really felt towards her but I know there's always a right time, so I felt contented.

"Don't try to threaten Reito, I can handle him."

"I'll remember that."

"Good," and touch her cheek, "don't worry one day eveything will be okay, neh?"

"Hai."

"From now on, I'll take you home."

"A-Are you sure, matagal kami kung umuwi."

"Don't worry about it and there's nothing you can do my decision is final."

"If that's what you say."

"I need to go."

"Yeah sure."

And we stood, I really wanted Natsuki to stay but I did not ask her baka may gagawin pa siyang importante.

I took both helmets but Natsuki said the other one is mine so I handed her own helmet and she accept it.

"Parati mong dalhin yan okay?" tukoy niya sa helmet.

"Okay, but next time you come you'll sleep here."

"I will, next time."

"Call me."

"I will, goodnight Natsuki," and I kiss her cheek, I smell her and I like it, it makes me feel so wild.

But I didn't expect that she'll do the same to me, her lips is soft and warm, wanted to feel those lips against mine, maybe one day it will happen.

"Goodnight Shizuru."

Natsuki rode off after that kaya pumasok na rin ako sa loob ng apartment ko.

WHEN the morning comes, nagulat na lang ako dahil nagkagulo na ang mga estudyante. Luckily I saw my co-members in the council, I ask her on what's happening and then she answered na may nagsusuntukan sa flower garden. When I heard it, the first person comes to my mind is Natsuki, so we immediately went there.

My hints were correct. Reito and Natsuki were fighting but I saw that Natsuki don't have some bruise and Reito had. But what on earth is happening? Then my co-members ask them, I heard one of them that Reito made a first move and Natsuki was keeping him away, umiiwas lang si Natsuki. Then I immediately stop them after hearing it.

Both eyes are on me especially Natsuki and her emerald eyes were worried but then I saw Reito punch Natsuki, dun na umawat ang iba at dinala na si Reito sa clinic.

Mahina namang natinag si Natsuki sa suntok na binitawan ni Reito but I saw a blood scrape on Natsuki's lips kaya agad ko siyang dinamayan.

"Natsuki..," nagulat ako ng bigla siyang yumuko, she even apologize, "why gave me an apology?"

"'Cause you saw it, I'm sorry if I let you see it."

"What do you mean, yung away niyo ba ni Reito?" and I saw her nod.

"It's not proper," and look at to those ruby eyes, "I don't want you to see some violent actions."

I found her cute when she explain it then I took my handkerchief and wipe the blood on her lips, napapiksi naman siya sa ginawa ko, "you don't have to apologize, but thank you 'cause you tried your best not to fought him back."

"You'll just get worried if you saw me had bruises."

"You're right, I'll get worry, now come one let's got to the clinic."

"Okay."

We go to the clinic para magamot ang sugat sa labi ni Natsuki and after that to the Executive.

Nagaka-paliwanagan at todo tanggi si Reito na siya ang nauna. Pero hindi yun pinakinggan ng Executive dahil ang bawat detalye na ibinigay na ni Natsuki ay tumugma sa cctv. We didn't know that the flower garden had cctv.

Nag-desisyon agad ang Executive at pinatalsik si Reito sa eskwelahan. Nalaman na rin ang mga pinaggagawa ni Reito and they said that matagal na nilang pinasubaybayan ito kaya nalaman nila.

THE Academy was kind of quiet now, wala ng away, wala ng gulo. Pati na rin ang sa amin ni Natsuki wala ng nanggugulo, tahimik na kaming magkasama. But until now I'm still waiting for Natsuki to court me, 'cause I know that Natsuki feel the same way too, that she loves me the way I do.

But one day, I saw Natsuki writing and she was smiling kaya nagtaka ako, bakit kaya? Who made Natsuki smile? May iba pa ba'ng nagpapangiti kay Natsuki maliban sa akin? Eventhough I feel like kind of jealous, nilapitan ko pa rin siya.

"Natsuki," I call her then I sit beside her.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing."

"Prepairing?" I felt nervous that time with jealous, "for what Natsuki?"

"For the event tomorrow."

"Is there any special event?"

"Yes, for me it was."

"What is it then?"

"May liligawan ako bukas," and show it to her, "what do you think? Will she love this?"

I felt crying and hurt, my heart is breaking into pieces but I still manage to look at the notebook she was showing to me. I saw the style and it was so romantic, I really felt jealous to the girl she was referring to, the girl that Natsuki loved. Then I realized that what I felt is wrong, mali ang akala kong baka mahal din ako ni Natsuki tulad ng nararamdaman ko sa kanya. Umasa lang pala ako sa wala at masakit, but I love Natsuki, everyday I'm showing my love for her but I think it's not enough because she loves somebody else.

"Shizuru are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..I'm fine, by the way, I love the style and I think she will not say "no" to you."

"You think?"

"Yes, I'm sure, oh no I forgot may gagawin pa pala ako, sige," and I stood and left immediately, after I turn my back and leave Natsuki my tears couldn't hold back and it continue in falling down to my cheek and it never stops no matter I wipe it, I heard her calling me pero hindi na ako lumingon at ng tuluyan na akong makalayo ay napahagulhol na ako ng iyak.

Natsuki texted me and call me but I reject all her calls and texts, she even ask my co-members about me or where am I that she's really looking for me, she even went to my apartment but I turn my lights off. For now I don't want to see her, 'cause I might fell down and cry in front of her.

MY thoughts were blank when the morning comes and I forgot that we don't have class 'cause it's weekend but we do have a meeting.

I am not in myself when the meeting goes on, luckily the new vice president understand my situation but she really ask what was happened to me. Of course I didn't answer and why would I? I just tell her that I'm not feeling well so she took all the talkings.

Hanggang sa natapos ang meeting. Ako ang naiwan pero umalis din. Sa entrance ng building ay nando'n pa ang mga kasamahan ko, nag-uusap sila, may pinapatamaan at hindi ko alam kung ano, until they notice me, they made a way for me. Hanggang sa nakikita ko na kung ano ang nasa labas.

A flowers, so many flowers that was made in a heart form and in the center there was a lettering "I love you." The set was familiar at unti-unti akong nakalabas dahil sa pagkamangha and then I notice the other petals were falling down on me, like it was raining in petals, and it was my favorite flower, the green roses. I even watch it from falling and a heart balloon shape came next and it was slowly falling towards me and I notice that the edge of the knot was a piece of paper. I took the letter ng maabot ko na ito and the letter says: turn around, and so I did. And there she was, my beloved Kuga Natsuki holding my favorite flower in her biker suit attire.

"Hi."

I heard her say.

"I finally got to see you."

She said again until I manage to respond.

"What is this?"

"For the girl I love, it is my way of courting her, the proper way of telling her how much I love her eventhough she didn't realize it until now."

"So this is a rehearsal, am I doing it right?" then I remember that this is the day that Natsuki will court the girl she loves, "tell me Natsuki, am I doing it right?" but she never respond, "I think I'm done here," at nilagpasan ko siya pero nagulat ako ng hindi ko na makita ang mga kasamahan ko na kanina lamang ay nasa entrance pa ng building, "where are they?"

"They already left," at muli itong hinarap.

Lumingon ako sa paligid pero wala ng tao.

"Maliban sa guardia, tayong dalawa na lang ang nandito."

I look at to my watch and it's already 10.

"It's 11 am already."

Naguguluhan na ako sa mga nangyayari. This kind of set up ay nakaguhit sa sketch na ginawa ni Natsuki. Is it for me? Or this is all a mistake?

"You already know what it means, right?"

"I don't know, naguguluhan na ako."

"As what you saw on my sketch, my plan..."

I heard her say then she continued when I look at her.

"..it was Saturday at 11 am, after the meeting, uuwi na sana si love ng mapansin niyang nasa entrance pa rin ang mga kasama niya at napansin niyang may pinag-uusapan ang mga ito until they notice her and made a way for her, they let her pass by, then the girl get out and confirm it in herself, she saw a heart shape made of flowers and in the center was a lettering "I love you," it was made of her favorite flower the green roses, then she notice another petals falling down on her, like it was raining then a heart balloon falling towards her direction and in the edge of the knot was a piece of paper, she took the paper and read it then she turn on me, then saw me holding her favorite flower."

Napaluha ako sa narinig ko mula sa kanya, ginawa ni Natsuki ang setup na ito ayon sa gusto ko pag nililigawan ako. And it mean one thing, Natsuki is courting me. And all this setup is made only for me.

"But..but I thought..."

"You thought it wasn't you."

Then I nod.

"Hindi naman 'to magiging successful kung malalaman mo, nagulat nga ako ng bigla mo akong iniwan sa flower garden kahapon samantalang ito naman ang dream mo kapag niligawan ka."

"Pero ang sabi mo..," and my tears are falling again.

"Ikaw ang babae'ng tinutukoy ko Shizuru at wala ng iba."

"Natsuki..," at lumapit na siya sa akin.

"I made you cry, sad and hurt your feelings, I'm sorry for that."

"Hindi mo naman alam eh at kasalanan ko 'to."

"No, I know it, I did feel your love for me and I'm just waiting for the right time to come."

"I didn't know," and I feel her hand holding my cheek and wipe my tears away.

"It's okay, really."

And Natsuki handed me the flowers and I accept it.

"I love you."

"Natsuki..," and I got smile when I heard it from her then I reply, "I love you too," and she finally kiss me and it was gentle.

Dun ko narinig ang mga palakpak, nahiya tuloy ako sa nangyari.

"Sabi mo umalis na," sabi ko habang nakasubsob ako kay Natsuki.

"Tutulungan nila akong linisin ang mga ito."

And we both laugh. Yumakap naman ako kay Natsuki ng mahigpit.

After that moment Natsuki never stop courting me even until now that we're married. Yes, you read it right, we're already married and we have 1 child, a daughter. She proposed to me during our graduation day in college and I never doubted to say yes to her. And even until now I still remember how we met and how we fell in love with each other.

"Really..."

"Natsuki..," gulat kong sabi ng bigla siyang sumulpot sa likod ko, higit na higit ko rin ang kanyang hininga.

"What are you writing?"

"Our love story."

"I see, but why?"

And I look at our 5 mos. baby girl that was sleeping in the crib, "for Shizuku."

"You want our daughter know our story?"

"Yeah," and I close my note.

"That's a brilliant idea," and she embrace her wife when it stood and her wife embrace her too.

"I'm so happy," and I touch her cheek and look lovingly to her emerald eyes, "and I'm glad because I met you and know you."

"I feel the same way too my love, I love you."

"I love you too my love," and accept her love's kiss.

_ **D** _


End file.
